


Magic Mushrooms

by artbabe



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, like SO many kisses, nonbinary rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbabe/pseuds/artbabe
Summary: “I love you.” Benny grasps Rory’s shoulders. “I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you. I love you. God, I love you.” They smile shyly up at him. They’re both high out of their minds and sitting on Rory’s bedroom floor.
Relationships: Rory Keaner/Benny Weir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Magic Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

> in case it wasnt already obvious the characters in this fic are high; its not super descriptive ab any drugs but pls dont read if ur uncomfortable w that. i don't condone or encourage underage or unsafe drug use. anyway i hope u enjoy!

“I love you.” Benny grasps Rory’s shoulders. “I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you. I _love_ you. God, I love you.” They smile shyly up at him. They’re both high out of their minds and sitting on Rory’s bedroom floor. It’s a nice break from all the classic Whitechapel monster-fighting. Rory presses their fingertips into Benny’s soft cheeks and pulls him down for a kiss. “ _I love you_ ,” He whispers into their mouth.

“I think I’m more happy when I’m with you. You’re my home. I think sometimes people are more home than places.” Rory rests their forehead against Benny’s, appreciating the warmth of his breath. They rub their hands up and down his face. It feels nice. Benny smiles and plants a kiss on Rory’s cold nose. “I should probably tell my mom I love her more. She’s also my home. She really likes you.” Their voice squeaks a little at the end, which makes Benny giggle. 

He kisses Rory’s face a million times. (Or ten? It doesn’t really matter.) “That’s good, because I really like her kid,” He stares into Rory’s pale blue eyes, “And because I’m gonna marry her kid one day, and she’s gonna have to come to the wedding.” Rory’s eyes open wide, and their mouth opens wider. Benny giggles again. He’s been planning their wedding in his head ever since the relationship got more serious than roses and sleepovers, but it’s always been too embarrassing to admit out loud until now. 

Rory jumps up and dances around the room, cheering. “You’re gonna _marry_ me!” Benny rises and grabs Rory’s hand. He spins them around. “I am sooo dizzy right now. You’re gonna marry me and I’m gonna marry you.” They smile with all their teeth, and Benny kisses every single one. It’s weird, but it feels like the right thing to do. Rory wraps their arms around his waist and starts to sway. It turns into an awkward slow dance with no music. 

Rory’s head lays on Benny’s chest, and they listen to his heartbeat. It makes them feel safe, because it’s so strong and steady and so _Benny_ , but it also makes them sad, because it feels like a barrier that will always exist between them. Rory is destined to outlive the love of their life by hundreds and thousands of years, and it’s not _fair_. If only Benny wanted to be a vampire too. 

“We were talking about weddings, I forgot,” Benny’s words stumble a little. “I kind of wanna wear a wedding dress. They look so much more fun than suits. Right? What do you think? Would your mom mind? My grandma would probably be okay, but I don’t think my dad would. I don’t know if he would even want to come, anyway.” Somehow, they’re still slow dancing. Swaying gently to the beat of Benny’s heart. 

“You would look so cool in a wedding dress!” It’s the most Rory can think to say right now. 

“Wanna see something else cool?” Benny releases his hold on Rory and rubs his hands together. He whispers something into them, and when he opens them, palms up to the ceiling, golden butterflies flutter out. Rory looks around the glowing room in amazement. It’s beautiful.

“Holy shit. You _have_ to do that at our wedding!” One lands on their nose and turns a light pink color. It feels like a kiss. “You’re so… Magical,” Rory breathes, looking up into his eyes. 

Benny smiles and cradles Rory’s face in his big hands. “So are you, Baby.”

“I think I’m gonna lie down now,” Rory flops down onto their bed, “Come lie down, Magic Man.” Benny flops down, too, but directly on top of Rory so that his face is pressed into Rory’s stomach. They play with his hair, which is probably the softest and fluffiest thing they’ve ever felt. Rory still can’t believe Benny wants to marry them one day. It’s not something they think about a lot, but it sounds so lovely. Marrying their best friend and having a wedding and living together.

The butterflies flutter around the edges of Rory’s room. It’s so magical to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! pls leave kudos/comments if u liked it! <3


End file.
